Traduction Sue story continue de Kerry Blue
by leviosa-rain
Summary: Traduction de Sue story continue de Kerry blue
1. Chapter 1

Hello, je reviens après une grosse absence (j'en suis désolé) je n'avais plus le temps ni l'envie d'écrire donc...Bref je reviens donc avec une fiction basée sur la série 'the middle', c'est une traduction de "Sue's story continue" écrite par Kerry Blue, et elle m'a autorisé a vous la traduire. Je vous laisse donc un petit lien vers sa fanfiction donc en anglais (pour ceux et celles qui ne veulent pas attendre la suite :p)

s/12968478/1/Sue-s-Story-Continues

Ainsi qu'un autre petit lien vers son profil pour vous permettre de mieux découvrir l'auteur.

u/10865400/Kerry-Blue

Je précise également que je ne suis absolument pas traductrice dans la vie, je me suis servis de mes connaissances et mon niveau de compréhension pour vous donné la meilleure traduction possible.

Je vous laisse donc avec le premier chapitre :) enjoy !

* * *

L'histoire de Sue continue

Chapitre 1

Sean stoppa le baisé et posa ses mains sur le visage de Sue.

« Je déteste vraiment faire ça mais…

« Je sais, je sais. Tu dois partir. Punaise notre timing crains à chaque fois. » s'exclama Sue

Sean ria doucement, et se déplaça pour prendre Sue dans ses bras. Le bruit du verre se brisant les stoppa.

« Oh non ma pauvre boule à neige ! Je peu pas le croire, elle a

survécu aux Glossners, juste pour finir comme ça ! »

Sean envoya un regard perplexe a Sue et dit « Tu vas devoir t'expliquer là-dessus un de ces quatre mais pour le moment… »

Il s'agenouilla et essaya de déchiffrer la note de Sue qui était maintenant noyée dans les reste de la boule à neige.

Sue s'agenouilla à ses côtés et dis « Je ne m'en donnerais pas la peine. C'est détruit »

« Ça dis 'je t'aime. Sue' Je dois le garder !»

Sue ria et lui dis « Je te promet qu'il y aura encore pleins d'autres mots d'amour comme celui-là ».

Elle et Sean se regardaient dans les yeux, d'un regard chaleureux. Juste avant de se penchés l'un vers l'autre pour un autre baisé.

Ils entendirent un bruit de gorge qui s'éclaircît. Surprise, Sue commença à basculée mais Sean la stabilisa rapidement.

Mike et Frankie, tenais un rouleau de sopalin et la corbeille de pêches qui était maintenant vide, se tenaient derrière eux.

Mike dit « On peu aider pour ça. Sean tu n'a pas un vol a attrapé ? »

« Oui, . Si vous pouvez surveiller ça, j'ai besoin d'appelé mes parents et voir quel arrangement on peu trouvé a propos de ce vol »

Avec l'accord de Mike, Sean bondi vite à sa voiture pour attraper son téléphone portable. Il tenait précieusement son premier mot d'amour de Sue contre lui.

Frankie rejoignit sa fille et l'enveloppa dans un rapide câlin.

« Maman, tu as vu ça ? tu peux le croire ? il m'aime aussi ! »

« Je sais ! c'était la chose la plus romantique que j'ai vus ! Personne n'a jamais fais quelque chose d'aussi adorable pour moi ! »

Elle envoya un regard par-dessus son épaule a son mari, qui prit ça comme un signe qu'il pouvait aller voir Sean et son appel téléphonique.

Frankie continua « J'ai pris des photos ! J'ai essayé de prendre une vidéo, mais la caméra était à l'envers, donc je ne suis pas sûre du résultat ».

Elle haussa les épaules et commença à nettoyer les restes de la boule a neige, envoyant les débris dans le panier a pêches. Sue, rayonnante de joie, vint aider.

Mike arriva à la fin de la conversation de Sean.

« Maman, merci beaucoup d'avoir changer mon vol pour moi. Je sais que c'est pénible mais ça en vaut la peine. Elle en vaut la peine ! Tu le crois, elle m'aime aussi ? ».

Il fit une pause souriant à ce qu'il entendait de sa mère à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ouais, elle a toujours été la seule a mes yeux. Et je pense que tu le sais depuis un long moment ! ». Il fit une nouvelle pause, attendant qu'elle finisse de parler.

« Oui, oui, je te promets de ne plus jamais douter de ta sagesse de senior ! A présent je dois dire au revoir a Sue et aux Hecks. Je te revoir toi et papa à l'aéroport » Il vérifia sa montre, « Dans environs deux heures. Merci beaucoup ! Je t'aime ! ».

Après que l'appel soit terminé, il se retourna et fut surpris de voir Mike se tenir devant lui.

« Oh ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu ! »

« Tu as raté ton vol ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Mais c'est bon. Ce vol était juste d'Indy à Chicago. Je devais faire une longue escale là-bas. Ma mère a trouvé un autre vol au départ d'Indy qui pourras m'amené à Chicago à temps pour mon prochain vol. Mais je dois me dépêcher, ou bien je vais manquer celui-là aussi. »

Mike acquiesça et commença à s'écarté. Il s'arrêta quand Sean se mit à parler, « , je veux juste que vous sachiez que j'aime Sue de tout mon cœur. J'ai toujours voulu ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, et qu'elle soit heureuse, depuis notre enfance. »

Mike resta silencieux un moment, puis répondit, « je t'ai toujours apprécié, Sean. Tu étais un bon garçon. Et de ce que je vois, tu à grandis et es devenu un homme bien. » A nouveau il se tû un moment, clairement incertains de s'il devait continuer. Finalement, tranquillement, « J'ai bien aimé ce que tu lui as dit aujourd'hui. »

Sean commença à intervenir, « Je pensais chaque mot… »

Mike continua, « Je sais. » Il fit un haussement d'épaule, « c'est pour ça que j'ai apprécié. » Sur un ton plus sévère il ajouta, « A présent traite la correctement, et n'interfère pas dans sa dernière année de fac, et toi et moi on s'entendra bien. »

Mike se tourna et retourna vers les filles, qui avaient finis de nettoyer (et de couiner !) et se tenais debout en regardant anxieusement son interaction avec Sean.

Sean suivit derrière lui, souriant largement. Après toutes ces années, il connaissait bien Mike Heck, et il savait qu'il avait reçu la version de Mike d'une approbation.

Voyant le sourire de Sean et l'expression calme de Mike, l'angoisse de Sue disparut.

Elle salua Sean à son retour en s'exclamant « Maman a essayé de prendre des photos et des vidéos de nous ! »

« Wouah merci madame Heck ! » Il sortit son téléphone et dit, « j'aimerais une photo de couple à prendre avec moi. Après je dois retourner à l'aéroport. »

« Viens, laisse-moi faire ! »

Frankie fourra le panier dans les mains de Mike et attrapa le téléphone de Sean. Sue se serra contre Sean, pendant que Frankie tripotait le téléphone de Sean.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à l'assemblé pour comprendre qu'elle était aussi perdu avec le téléphone de Sean qu'elle ne l'était déjà avec le siens. Pendant ce temps, Axl s'était approché. Il prit le téléphone des mains de sa mère et rapidement pris quelques photos de Sue et Sean ensemble, se câlinant, rayonnant devant la caméra, se regardant dans les yeux, se disant « je t'aime » … Il avait assez bien réussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les capture une nouvelle fois pendant un baisé.

« Orh, aller les gars ! Je vous rends un service là ! »

« Remets-toi ! Je t'ai vus faire la même chose avec Lexie des douzaines de fois ! » craqua Sue

« Ouais et souviens toi de ce que tu disais quand tu as découvert qu'on sortait ensemble ? Que ça te donnait envie de vomir ? C'est moi ! Maintenant ! Passe-moi le panier ! »

Il refila le téléphone à Sean, puis attrapa le panier des mains de Mike.

« J'ai dit que ça me donnait envie de vomir dans un bon sens ! »

« Oui exactement ! » Axl grimaça quand il réalisa qu'il avait admis par inadvertance être heureux pour eux. Dégouté, mais content. Sue reconnaissait ce qu'il était vraiment en train de dire, et mis ses bras autour de lui. Il eu une expression, refusant de lui retourner son câlin.

Il regarda Sean et lui dit « C'est ta faute ! »

Sean sourit et haussa les épaules « Hé ! J'adore ça quand elle me fait des câlins ! »

« Ouais, je sais ! » Axl roula des yeux et se dégageât de sa sœur.

Il se rapprocha de Sean et lui murmura « Désolé de m'être mis entre vous deux. »

« Deux fois ! » lui rappela Sean.

« Ouais, deux fois. » Accorda Axl, tirant Sean loin des autres.

Il parla doucement pour que Sue ne puisse pas entendre.

« Ecoute. Je ne sais pas si tu réalise mais elle a eu un gros coup de cœur pour toi quand on était enfants. »

Sean secoua la tête et souri ; il n'était pas au courant mais il était heureux de l'entendre maintenant.

« Ouais. » Axl continua « C'était super embarrassant. Elle avait pris l'habitude de nous suivre partout et de parler de toi tout le temps. Elle t'a même écrit des poèmes d'amour ! Et ils étaient horribles ! »

Voyant le sourire ahuris de Sean, Axl dis sérieusement

« J'ai essayé de te le cacher, parce que je pensais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à elle, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée » Il secoua la tête

« Je ne t'ai pas pris au sérieux a nouvel an, et je ne lui ai pas dit. J'ai un peu pensé qu'elle pouvait toujours avoir un coup de cœur pour toi ; je veux dire elle se comportais de manière super bizarre quand tu es sorti avec Lexie, elle insistait sur le fait que ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Et quand sue dit que quelque chose ne la dérange pas, tu peux parier que c'est en fait le cas. »

Sean acquiesça et jeta un regard a Sue avec une expression d'excuse ; il allait devoir un jour lui expliquer que c'était ce « rendez-vous » avec Lexie qui lui avait fait réaliser qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer a ignoré les sentiments qu'il avait pour Sue.

« Donc, ouais, » Axl termina, « j'imagine que j'étais toujours inquiet qu'elle puisse être blessée, si je lui avais dis ce que tu m'as dit que tu ne le pensais pas vraiment. »

« Tu aurais dû me demander Axl ! » s'exclama Sean.

« Ouais, et tu aurais dû lui dire à elle et pas à moi ! » rétorqua Axl.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Axl se calma et dis « Je suis content que vous vous parliez enfin. Je n'ai peut-être pas toujours été un super grand frère, mais…c'est ma sœur, tu sais ? Je pense que vous serez vraiment heureux ensemble. Evite juste de me donner des détails, ok ? »

Sean souri et acquiesçât. « Fais attention à toi. Apprends un max au Ghana. Et sois gentil avec ma sœur ! »

Sean répondis « C'est promis ! J'espère que ce boulot à Denver c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. »

Ils échangèrent un câlin maladroit, puis Axl retourna en direction de la voiture des Hecks pour rejoindre Brick, qui était toujours en train de lire son livre complètement désintéressé de tout le reste.

Sean rejoignit Sue et ses parents. Après une poignée de mains (Mike) et une accolade (Frankie), Sue et Sean étaient laissés seul pour échangés leur dernier aux revoir.

« Je prends l'avion d'Indy jusqu'à Chicago ensuite vers Bruxelles. Je vais devoir me presser pour attraper ces premiers vols. »

« C'est bon. » Sue répondit « On à dépasser notre data, donc je ne pense pas pouvoir utiliser mon téléphone avant qu'on arrive à l'hôtel et qu'on puisse utiliser leur wi-fi. »

Ils se regardèrent, la mine abattue, pendant qu'ils réalisaient que ce n'était que le début de trois mois de contacte limités.

Sue fut la première à se débarrasser de sa déprime. Elle passa à un sourire courageux et dis « Ca vas aller. On a attendu tellement longtemps pour être ensemble. Qu'est-ce que ça fait trois mois de plus ? »

Sean caressa sa joue. « Je t'aime Suzy jolie. »

Un large et authentique sourire se dessina sur son visage. « Je ne me lasserais jamais de dire ça ! »

« Et je ne me lasserais jamais de te l'entendre dire ! Je t'aime aussi Sean. »

Ils échangèrent un léger et doux baisé, puis Sean raccompagna Sue a la voiture des Hecks et l'aida a s'installée.

Il courra jusqu'à sa voiture, puis klaxonna et s'agita avant de faire demi-tour de repartir pour l'aéroport.

Sue se relaxa dans son siège, un sourire rêveur fermement présent. Elle était dans une béatitude, sachant qu'elle et Sean étaient peut-être dans deux endroits différents mais ENFIN ensemble sentimentalement.


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous laisse maintenant le chapitre 2 Je vous laisse également de nouveau un lien vers le profil de Kerry

u/10865400/

et un autre lien pour la version originale

s/12968478/1/Sue-s-Story-Continues

* * *

Chapitre 2

Quelques nuits plus tard les Hecks (sauf Axl) rentrèrent à la maison.

Il était tard et ils étaient tous si fatigués, qu'ils avaient à peine eu la force de rentré leurs baguages dans la maison. Sue avait tout de même pris soin de vérifié le perron pour une éventuelle surprise. Ça lui avait servis de leçon, Brick n'étant peut-être plus dans les parages pour intercepté un autre cadeau, elle savait que d'autres y serais.

Ne trouvant rien et réalisant qu'elle ne trouverait rien pendant les trois prochains mois, elle s'effondra sur son lit.

Les premiers jours s'étaient écoulés dans un certain brouillard. Ils avaient aidé Axl à s'installé dans son appartement meublé que ses employés lui avais mis à disposition. Ce serais son appartement temporaire le temps qu'il trouve un appartement et des meubles a lui. Ils étaient allés avec lui pour voir son nouvel immeuble de bureau et sa voiture de fonction (Mike avais été content de constater qu'elle avait les pneu neige et les quatre roues motrices). Ils avaient même rencontré quelques nouveaux collègues d'Axl, Bien qu'Axl avait essayé d'accélérer ces entrevues. C'était probablement pour le mieux, étant donné que l'humeur de Frankie pouvais changer d'angoissée à triste à tout moment.

Tandis que Sue était impressionnée par le nouvel appartement d'Axl et par la ville de Denver, ses pensées restaient centrées sur Sean. Quand elle n'était pas en train de chercher du réseau wi-fi pour pouvoir le contacter, elle fantasmait sur lui pensant à toutes les choses qu'elle voulais lui dire ou lui demander, planifiant leurs futurs rendez-vous, les imaginant tous les deux visiter Denver ensemble.

Après un énième « Oh je parie que Sean aimerait… » Mike avait fini par la tirée a part pour lui rappeler de prêté plus d'attention a sa famille, surtout son frère qu'elle pourrait ne plus voir pendant plus de trois mois. Alors qu'elle savait que son père avait raison, il lui était quand même difficile de rester concentré sur le moment présent quand son imagination et une série de textos et emails attirait son attention.

Elle avait reçu son premier sms peu de temps après qu'ils soient arrivés à l'hôtel. Pendant que ses parents faisaient enregistrer la réservation, Sue avait allumé son téléphone et l'avait connecté au Wi-Fi de l'hôtel. Elle était inondée de sms manqués. Elle dû scroll pour passer les messages de Brad, Lexie, Nancy, Dotty, and Shelly Donahue, des membres de sa chorale a cappella, même Carly (Wouah la nouvelle s'était vite répandue) avant d'enfin trouver celui qu'elle voulait.

Sean : _Tu es mon flocon de neige, mon soleil, mon âme sœur. Regarde tes emails. Je t'aime. Tu me manques._

Sue se connecta immédiatement à sa boite mails. Sa famille l'avait dirigé vers l'ascenseur puis a leur chambre pendant qu'elle ouvrait le mail de Sean et lût :

 _Suzy jolie,_

 _Tu te souviens que j'ai dit que notre baisé le soir de noël était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé ? Et bien je me trompais. Ce qui s'est passer aujourd'hui être enfin capable de te dire et de dire à tout le monde combiens je t'aime, t'entendre me dire que tu m'aime aussi, t'embrassé en sachant que tu m'aime autant que moi je t'aime ça c'étais la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer être plus heureux que je ne le suis maintenant. Et maintenant je sais que dans trois mois a compté d'aujourd'hui, quand on pourra commencer à vivre notre vie de couple (sur le même continent !) je serais encore plus heureux. Je me languis d'un futur plein de « meilleure moment de ma vie » avec toi._

 _J'ai joint les photos qu'Axl a pris de nous. Remercie-le encore une fois. Quant à moi je vais les chérir. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'en envoie une copie a ma mère. Dans un sens elle nous encourage à nous mettre ensemble depuis qu'on est ados. Elle m'a raconté que la seule raison pour laquelle elle voulait que je t'emmène à ton bal de promos c'était qu'elle espérait que ça me fasse « me réveillé et réalisé ce que j'étais en train de manqué. » Elle est ravie que nous soyons enfin ensemble…mais j'imagine qu'elle a déjà dû t'envoyé un sms pour te dire ça !_

 _Il est presque l'heure d'embarqué dans l'avion. Je prendrais de tes nouvelles dès que je le pourrais. Je t'aime ! A jamais._

 _Sean_

Le temps qu'elle finisse de lire le mail, elle pleurait si fort qu'elle n'arrivait presque pas à voir les photos jointes. Tandis que Frankie l'avait bousculé dans la chambre d'hôtel, Mike avait haussé les épaules en excuses aux personnes qui avaient sortis leur tête de leur chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Après cette crise, elle s'était remise de ses émotions (un grand soulagement pour sa famille et les voisins des autres chambres). Il s'étais avéré qu'elle et Sean avait pût s'envoyé quelques sms et emails les jours suivants. Ils avaient même eu l'occasion d'avoir une courte session en FaceTime, pendant que Sean attendais son transport qui devais l'emmené de l'aéroport d' Accra jusqu'à la clinique où il étais censé travailler. Il y avait eu beaucoup de bruits de fond et de bugs, mais pouvoir le revoir avait calmé ses esprits. Par la suite elle avait appelé Nancy et elles avaient échangés des sms a propos de tout ce qu'elles avaient pût entendre de Sean et combiens il leur manquais.

Mais maintenant les Hecks étaient de retour à Orson. Le matin suivant, Mike et Frankie s'étaient levés tôt, puisqu'ils devaient aller travailler. Quand Mike ouvrit la porte de devant, il trouvait les trois femmes Donahue sur le Péron.

Nancy tenait dans ses mains une assiette pleine de scones fraichement préparés. « Bon retour ! Elle est déjà levée ? »

Frankie apparut derrière Mike. « Je suis ici… » sa voix s'était estompé quand elle réalisa que Nancy parlait de Sue. Mais toutes formes de gêne ou de jalousie disparurent quand elle remarqua les scones.

« Là, Mike, laisse-moi te débarrasser de ça. Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas voir Sue ? »

Mike commença a protesté mais Frankie lui avait déjà pris les scones et était partit dans la cuisine. Il remarqua qu'elle avait aussi déjà croqué dans l'un d'eux. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte de Sue. Il lui fallut toquer plusieurs fois avant que celle-ci ne se lève.

« Quoi ? » marmonna Sue en sortant sa tête de sa chambre. Ses yeux étaient endormis, ses cheveux en batails, et elle portait le legging et le tee-shirt oversize qu'elle portais la veille.

« Tu as des invités, » répondit Mike. Devant l'incompréhension de Sue, il lâcha, « Les Donahues .»

« Oh ! Est-ce que j'ai le temps de… » Sue fût interrompu par Shelly qui venais d'arrivé à sa rencontre.

« Aller viens Sue ! On a tellement de choses à faire ! » Elle attrapa la main de Sue et la tira dans le couloir. Quand elles eurent atteint le salon une cacophonie de cris éclata.

Brick émergea de sa chambre. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« Les Donahues et Sue » expliqua Mike. « Si tu as des boules quies, c'est le moment de t'en servir. » Tandis que Brick retournais dans sa chambre, Mike se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait vu Frankie au comptoir, avec les scones restants. « Combiens tu en as mangé ? »

« Deux. Environs. » Elle poussa l'assiette vers Mike, et commença à aller vers le salon.

« Tu es sûre que tes oreilles peuvent endurer ça ? » demanda Mike. Alors que les cris semblaient s'être temporairement arrêté, le bruit provenant de leur conversation étaient toujours trop élevés pour lui.

Frankie marqua une pause, se tourna et regarda Mike.

« Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit qu'être « la mère du garçon » c'était le pire ? Je pense qu'être la « mère de la fille » pourrais bien l'être aussi. Surtout quand tu te retrouves devant… » Elle fût interrompue par des éclats de rires provenant du salon. Elle équarri les épaules et partis en direction du salon. Mike attrapa quelques scones et fila par la porte de derrière.

Nancy, Dotty et Sue étaient assises dans le canapé, pendant que Shelly était installée sur le repose pieds devant elles. Frankie notât immédiatement que Nancy avait mis ses bras autour des épaules de Sue, et que ces trois femmes Donahues semblaient captivé par le récit de Sue sur ce que Sean lui avait dit ce jour là sur le côté de l'autoroute.

« wouah ! Il a vraiment dit ça ? » demanda Dotty.

« Oh, oui ! » Sue inclina la tête en signe d'empathie. « Quand on étais sur la route pour Denver, j'ai écris tout ce dont je pouvais me souvenir. Ensuite j'ai lu a voix haute pour que les autres me disent si ils se rappelaient de quelque chose de différent. Vous voyez, » Sue continua avec un petit sourire satisfait, « Axl continue d'insister sur le fait qu'il n'a rien entendu, mais il est rapide a corrigé quelqu'un qui se trompe même d'un mot ! »

Les quatre femmes se mirent à rire. Pensant que sa présence n'avait pas été remarqué, Frankie soupira et commença à partir en direction de la porte de devant. Nancy se précipita vers elle pour l'arrêtée.

« Oh, Frankie ! Il faut que je te dise, j'ai pensé a toi ces derniers jours. Je sais combien ça à été difficile pour toi. » Nancy pris Frankie dans ses bras pour un câlin chaleureux.

« Oui, oui, ça l'à été. » Les yeux de Frankie se remplissaient de larmes. « Je suis contente pour Axl, mais je suis quand même si malheureuse… »

« oh, Je sais ! Sean me manque tellement ! Mais ce sera réconfortant d'avoir Sue si proche. J'ai déjà promis à Sean que je l'inviterais régulièrement au repas et soirées de famille. Et les filles sont si heureuse de pouvoir l'inclure dans leur soirées pyjama entre sœurs ! » Ayant remarqué l'expression figée de Frankie, Nancy attrapa ses mains. « Dans des temps comme ça, c'est mieux qu'on s'occupes. Je prévoie beaucoup de soirées filles…pour les nous cinq Donahue et les filles Heck ! Et peut être que Lexie pourrait se joindre à nous ! Je suis sûre que ça te fera du bien de passé du temps avec elle, comme ça nous fera du bien de passé du temps avec Sue ! »

L'expression de Frankie s'était illuminée. « C'est une très bonne idée ! Sue et moi on pourra lui demander. Oh, et merci pour les scones. Ils sont délicieux ! »

« Oh, je t'en prie… » La voix de Nancy s'étais estompé en même temps que son attention a switcher sur la jeune fille. Sue était en train de raconter toute l'histoire de sa boule a neige à son audience. En tant que personne ayant passé la plupart de sa vie à se sentir effacée, Sue semblait revivre avec toute cette attention portée sur elle. « Je suis désolé, j'aimerais… » Nancy fît signe a ses filles et Sue.

« Ouais, ça va. Je comprends. Je dois aller travailler de toute façon, » répondis Frankie.

« Nous aurons une longue conversation plus tard, promis ! » Nancy enlaça encore Frankie et retourna au canapé.

Frankie regarda les autres un moment, avant de calmement retourner vers la porte de devant. Cette fois ci ce fût Sue qui la retint de partir.

« Maman attend ! » Sue courut et enlaça sa mère. « Je t'aime ! Passe une super chouette journée au travail ! Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose de chez spudsy a la maison ce soir ? »

« Je t'aime aussi ! Et non merci je ne suis pas trop d'humeur pour des patates de chez spudsy. »

Sue chuchota « Tu veux que je dise à madame Donahue comme on est rentré tard hier soir, combiens on est tous fatigué, et que du coup on n'a pas eu le temps d'aller faire des courses ? Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si je lui dis ça… »

« Absolument ! » Frankie enlaça Sue une nouvelle fois et sortit par la porte de devant. Son était plus Léger. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas perdu deux enfants en une semaine, après tout. Et peut-être qu'il allait y avoir quelques avantages a cette nouvelle connexion avec les Donahues.


End file.
